


Back Tide

by speechlessG



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Destiny is a Bitch, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Post-Canon, Post-Series
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-24 16:35:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6159793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/speechlessG/pseuds/speechlessG
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur死後的一千五百年。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> 這是Arthur死後的一千五百年間，Merlin所經歷的故事。我的版本。
> 
> 特別感謝親愛的Navi與翅膀，陪我在地上努力往前爬。

　　那股感覺震搖他的軀體，如同宇宙胎動。

　　他睜開眼。

　　他還側臥在床上，木屋內的景物依舊，與他睡前並無二致：一張桌子、一張椅子與一個用來存放乾糧的櫥櫃就是他大部分的家具。不遠處火盆內的柴火只殘餘燼，溫暖早已不再。他身上的毛毯勉強保住了他的體溫。

　　他沒有挪動身軀，只是安靜地在床上繼續躺了一會，直到他終於決定下床，推開被褥，緩慢地支撐自己起身。

　　這些年來他的骨骼已不如早先堅實。雨後的泥地曾讓他意外跌斷一次右股骨，在原地整整一天無法動彈。為此他臥床了數月，安靜無息地躺在床上，感受骨骼在血肉之間一點一點生長、接合。他不想再冒相同的風險。飢餓固然殺不死他，但無聊在漫長歲月裡仍令人難耐。

　　他坐在床畔，摸索到用樹林裡拾來的木枝削成的手杖，姍姍踱向房中央的木桌。

　　或許是年紀的緣故，他的生理時鐘趨於緩慢，睡眠時間越縮越短，現在的他幾乎難以睡過日出；這一日大概是久違的反常。窗外拂曉的紫灰已隱約有幾絲晨光洩漏。

　　他在桌邊坐下來，用兩手握住枴杖頂端，疲憊地垂下腦袋，拒絕望向朝陽正逐漸升起的窗外。

　　那股能量潛伏在他四周，拍打著他，推搡著他，彷彿湖面波動簇擁著他，要求他起身。

　　而他抗拒這種感覺。

　　他站起來，從儲藏櫃上的匣子裡取出兩條肉乾，回到位置上，逼迫自己細嚼每一口才能嚥下，直到早餐消失在手裡，他才用一塊滿佈污痕的碎布塊把手抹乾淨。打算生火時卻發現堆放乾柴的角落只剩下兩截殘枝，於是他只好套上他最厚的一件工作褲，換上靴子，準備到外頭劈一些柴薪備用。

　　落了一夜的小雪終於停了，門外積雪只到足踝，他稍稍使力，把門推至半開才出到室外。

　　沒有屋簷遮擋的地方，雪已深及小腿的一半，他在內心嘆了口氣，取過靠在門邊的鏟子，決定先清理出一塊空地方便行事。太陽在他工作的同時探出了頭，一點一點融化最上一層的薄雪。融雪打濕了他的靴子與褲管，他不甚在意，毫不受影響地繼續動作。

　　稍事運動讓他的身體變得暖和。他看著剛整理好的一小塊平地，扔下雪鏟，小喘著氣走向倉庫。

　　上一次他將粗砍過的大段木頭拖進存放時便注意到倉庫的門壞了。他本來記下要修理，但後來其它的瑣事漫過腦海，蓋過注意力，他便忘了這回事；他吐出一口氣，提醒自己這回得記得。

　　他的記憶力已大不如前。

　　他握住門把，連帶用上肩膀的力道一起，才把那扇老舊卻意外堅固的木門撞開。他走進去，取了滿懷的柴段還有一把斧頭，返回那一片空地，就著中央凸起的一截老樹根，開始將柴段劈開。呼出的溫暖在他久未修剪的虯髯上凝集成水珠。當手邊的木頭全部耗盡以後，他折回倉庫再取。如此來回幾趟，木柴逐漸在他身邊堆成一座小山他才終於停下。

　　他抹去額頭上的薄汗，感覺那股波動消失了，彷彿散入冷冽的空氣，翳入樹林，失去了感知。

　　日子再度短暫恢復平靜。

　　他將工具歸位，抱起柴薪走回小木屋，扔在火盆附近的角落，用新劈的木柴生火，煮了一壺熱水為自己沖茶。

　　他捧著蒸煙裊裊的錫杯在火盆邊坐下，將臉埋入雙腕之間，感受到那股能量仍潛存在他的皮膚之下，飽含耐性地埋伏、等待，準備在下一次他丟失戒備之際將他推翻。

　　而他絕不會讓他的魔法有機可趁。


	2. Camelot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 這一章書寫時聽的音樂有：[Ed Sheeran - Wayfaring Stranger](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=buAzVkcH4YI)、[Trading Yesterday - Shattered（單首循環510次）](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=w_LOOKssMpA)、[Gavin James - 22](https://youtu.be/f-4Ep7pZ1tI?t=24s)、[Gabrielle Aplin - Home](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EPNgq4ZRxKg)

　　Merlin睜開眼睛的第一個念頭是自己在作夢。

　　兩側的草高過他的眼角，撫弄著他的臉龐也掩去了部分視線，他唯一所能見的，只有一片黯淡失色的天空，蒼茫而空疏。不遠處響起一陣窸窣，他聽見腳步聲逐漸靠近，有人走了過來，不偏不倚地遮住了天上灰白的太陽。籠罩他的那抹剪影輪廓在目光之中逐漸被切割得銳利。

　　他的王正居高臨下地俯望他，背著光，殷紅的斗篷包裹著披蓋鎖子甲的肩，藍色眼珠深濃得宛若夏日即將入夜的天際，幽邃得無法解讀。

　　「你為什麼躺在這裡？」Arthur的表情平淡無波，語氣內含的指責毫不認真，「你以為躺在這裡，那些工作就會有人做了嗎？」

　　他的金髮在日照之下泛著銀光，一如多年前那日他為先王守靈，黎明時分推門而出，與破曉朝陽一同照入Merlin殘破的視線。Merlin感覺眼眶濕熱，卻沒有辦法開口回答。

　　「起來，Merlin。」年輕的卡美洛國王如是說道，刻意隱藏的溫柔自他眼角淌洩而下，落入Merlin眼中。

　　「你該起來了。」

　　法師倏然驚醒，猛地彈坐起來，他的四肢沾滿露水，指甲縫內卡著泥土，煙霧繚繞的阿瓦隆湖佔據了他的整片視野，除卻被風吹摺的波紋水面上空無一物，承載著國王遺體的小船早在數日以前就消失隱去。

　　巨大的疼痛再次鋪天蓋地席捲回來，將他生生扯開，Merlin不再攔阻，放任自己被痛楚碾碎，宣洩般地嚎啕大哭。

 

　　接下來的日子，他在樹林裡跌跌撞撞地行走。餓了他才吃，渴了他才飲，當黑夜吞沒每一吋他所能見的土地時，他闔眼歇息，完全依憑本能，朝卡美洛所在方向踉蹌前進。

　　他沒有計算日升月落了幾回。

　　Leon在城牆邊發現他時，他正站在城門外，出神地凝望著遠處的卡美洛堡，對於周身事物渾然未覺。他的靈魂似乎出了竅，飄遊到另一個世界、一處沒有人知曉的角落，只有他的軀殼還勉強挺立著，在微風之下輕輕搖曳，宛若一株纖細的罌粟。

　　「Merlin！」紅髮的侍衛隊長喊他，卻沒有喚回他的魂魄，一直到被Leon拉入雙臂之間，Merlin才恍然回到現實。他呆愣愣地任由對方攬著，騎士身上的塵土與汗味如此熟悉，而披覆在對方肩上那一大片酒一般的紅色浸滿了他的雙眼，幾乎搖出他的淚水。

　　Leon很快鬆開青年。「我們都在等待你回來。」他說，迅速掃視Merlin的臉與全身，查看他身上是否有急需處理的傷口，「大家都非常期待見到你，特別是女王陛下和御醫。」

　　Merlin不曉得該怎麼回應，於是他選擇了保持沉默。

　　Leon指示其餘的衛隊繼續巡邏，自己則領著Merlin走入城內。一路男僕低垂著腦袋，安靜地跟在隊長身後。他們沒有交換一句話，只是一步接著一步前行。一些熟識他的居民在街上認出了他，但沒有一人真正上前與他招呼。

　　他們經過廣場，走上石階，進入城堡。Merlin盯著垂墜在騎士身後擺盪的斗篷，日光與陰影在長廊內隨著柱子交錯乍現，殷紅的布料沿著走道翻飛，像無數浪濤往他身上不斷襲來，幾乎將Merlin沖垮，可他還站著，雙腿反射地維持步行，沒有讓隊長將他遺失在城堡的任何一處。

　　他們一路未受打擾地來到正殿，兩側各有一指厚的木門完全敞開，偌大議事廳內的景色一覽無遺，牆上鋪排而去的雕花繁美依舊，然而迎面襲來傾室的光線卻令Merlin忍不住畏縮。

　　有瞬間他以為自己看見了Arthur。

　　年輕的國王正背對著大門，矗立於王座之前。大堂之內，他的身影挺拔，金髮在和煦的日照下閃耀，深紅的斗篷宛若瀑布傾瀉流下他寬闊的雙肩。Merlin駐留在門邊，沒有上前打擾。那一對擔負著整個國家的肩膀緊繃而孤寂；他曉得，即便萬能如魔法，也無法減輕這些重量分毫。然而Arthur似乎查覺到了，他驀然回首，筆直朝身後投來視線，發現來人是他那笨拙但無比忠誠的貼身男僕以後，本來如炬的目光軟化了幾許，他的嘴角則緩慢、不易發覺地揚高幾分。

　　Merlin渴望說些什麼，可他還來不及張嘴，就發現是他的記憶愚弄了自己。

　　此時大廳盡頭的御席之上，只有登基未及兩輪朔望的女王，她身下的絨墊如血，在望見Merlin的同時幾步躍下台階。

　　Merlin呆杵在原地，隔著議廳眼看著朝他飛奔而來的Guinevere，卻發現自己無法動彈，好在Gwen體貼如昔，絲毫不介意故友突來的失禮，逕自跨過整個長堂，在眾目睽睽之下欺身擁抱了對方。

　　Merlin半闔上眼，放任自己陷入女王柔軟的懷抱。她胸前的綴飾嵌進了Merlin肺裡，壓出了所有空氣，髮梢薔薇的芬芳浸入他的氣息，尊貴卻不高傲，令天下蒼生無不甘願俯首稱臣；可那不知怎麼卻刺痛了Merlin的呼吸，連帶著她頂上那頂富麗耀眼的皇冠。

　　「Merlin。」女王低聲喊他的名字，退開一步以後仍握著他的手，半晌說不出話。

　　Merlin強迫自己回視Guinevere。新王容貌美麗如昔，婉約的面孔多了幾分堅毅，她看上去溫柔而強韌，只有眼底閃動的濕潤出賣了她隱藏好的心緒。Merlin認為自己應該說些什麼，可所有的話全梗在喉頭，在每一下吞嚥時刨痛頸咽。

　　「我很高興見到你安然無恙地歸來。」女王柔聲說道，她的聲音顫抖但完整。「感謝你為Arthur、為卡美洛所做的一切……」

　　Arthur的名字被提起時，Merlin感覺自己瑟縮了一下，大概非常輕微，Gwen並未因此流露出任何反應。「你想必累了，我該讓你去歇息……」她說，「只是、我一定得知道，Merlin……他是否……」

　　Merlin昂首直視對方雙眸，聽見自己開口回答：「他走得很安詳，陛下。」卻在同一時間感覺胸膛被利刃貫穿；他依然成功湊出了一抹微笑，即使脆弱得轉瞬就要灰飛煙滅。

　　「好的，好……」Gwen說，眼底的氤氳在瞬間冒得更濃，然而在她頷首時就已經收斂無蹤。「我就讓你去休息吧。我相信Gaius會好好照顧你的。」她握住Merlin的手腕，很快地擠了一下，還給男僕一個安慰的微笑，側首朝他身後點頭示意。

　　Merlin僵硬地轉身，一眼望見年邁的御醫就站在不遠處他習慣的位置，面帶寬慰的微笑凝視著自己；那一刻他所有匯聚起來的力氣全都潰散殆盡。Gaius在他跌落地上以前接住了他，將他疲弱的身軀收進袖袍之間。Merlin手指緊扣著老人的長袍，嗅著對方身上熟悉的藥香；那安撫了他的靈魂。

　　在Arthur死後第一次，Merlin閉上雙眼而沒有感覺自己仍需要醒著。

 

　　他沉入深藍色的夢底，見到了他深愛卻失去的人們：Will、Freya、Lancelot，還有他父親。他們一個個自水面俯下身姿，輕攬他肩頭、捧過他臉，或者在他面頰落下親吻。

　　他沒有夢見Arthur。

 

　　日落以前他就轉醒，留在床上，動也不動，直到現實流回腦海後才緩緩起身。離開寢室前，他都避而不視那扇能俯瞰整座卡美洛都城的窗景。

　　Gaius正坐在長椅上，見到Merlin推門出來，他放下手中的書，溫聲告訴學生他已經備好了晚餐，是Merlin最喜愛的蘑菇雞肉餡餅，一如他先前所承諾的；為此Merlin露出多日以來第一個真心的微笑。

　　老人安靜地看他進食，將派皮撕成小塊，一點一點沾著內餡送入口中。他低聲告訴Merlin近日卡美洛發生的大事：Leon接下了首席騎士的職位，而Percival則代替Gwaine成為副團長；除了埃斯提爾，各國君主皆派特使前來恭賀卡美洛的Guinevere女王即位；部分舊臣──特別是掌管皇室系譜的Geoffrey──本對女王執政抱持疑異，然而在Gaius與Leon的嚴正擔保，以及她登基之後種種雷厲風行的政施之下，這些異音逐漸淡去。

　　魔法的禁令正式解除，在卡美洛的土地上，不會再有任何一人由於使用魔法便性命堪憂。

　　「陛下知曉了那名協助卡美洛擊退薩克遜人的法師，Merlin。」Gaius說，再切了一片餡餅放進Merlin盤中，沒有望向動作突然僵止的年輕人，「待你身體復元，她就會再次召見你。」

　　Merlin盯著木盤裡那一塊仍冒著熱氣的餡餅，沒辦法再吃下一口。

 

　　他鎮日待在藥房，除了幫忙雜務便是打掃屋子，Gaius笑稱自己已經十年沒有看見環境這麼整潔乾淨了；Merlin的反應是隔日再將所有玻璃容器全都清洗一遍。

　　數日之後的早晨，待Merlin用完早餐，Gaius便將一個紫色的小包袱與一紙清單塞入年輕人懷裡。「活動活動你那雙年輕的腳為我跑跑腿，Merlin，」他如是說，彷彿再也無法忍受徒弟在家虛擲光陰，「你的可不像我的這雙，用了七十餘年還每副關節都害了風濕。」揮著手驅趕他出門。

　　Merlin來到街上，對著逼人的陽光瞇起雙目。他讓自己用一點時間適應過暖的溫度，才按照Gaius的指示動身前往下城區。Mason的草藥舖就在主街道上，他跟著Gaius出診時也去過幾次，因此他不費太多力氣就找到了那間幾乎被藥材淹沒的小店。

　　他將店主委託御醫泡製的藥水交付對方，照著清單買齊了藥草，才點頭告別了跛腳的老Mason。

　　回到大街，他準備返回住所，目光卻無意間瞟中了一群孩子，被吸引得停下腳步。幾名男孩正在旅店前拿著粗略削製的木棍，模仿著騎士比武，他們臉上的笑容如此純粹，擁有Merlin忘記自己遺失多久的天真爛漫。一名滿頭紅髮、面蓋雀斑的男孩爬上了木桶，半彎著腰，對付他較為瘦弱卻奮力進攻的玩伴，他看上去占得了上風，在木桶上英姿煥發，使起木棍游刃有餘，足蹬木桶卻依然保持了優雅── _倘若出身貴族，他或許可以成為一名優秀的騎士。_ Merlin想到──可旋即，下方的褐髮男孩朗聲一記咆嘯震退了他的威勢，他一個重心不穩，踉蹌地向後倒去，木桶在他腳下搖晃，更令他失去平衡，轉眼即將高高跌落。

　　就在Merlin準備出手之際，他聽見那名褐髮男孩大喊出聲，空缺的左手迅速揮了一下，一旁的麻布袋急速翻滾兩圈，正好停在雀斑男孩下方，穩穩地接住了他。

　　所有孩童查覺到了這樁意外，紛紛扔下手中的遊戲，一擁而上，將摔下來的男孩與施法的孩子團團圍住，Merlin不由得吃了一驚，正想上前勸架，那一小圈子又忽然爆出一聲尖叫，更令Merlin心中一凜，就要拔腿，但接連著圈內湧出的一連串歡快笑聲很快沖散了他的惶恐，所有人一哄而散，而在中央，紅髮的雀斑男孩拉著他會魔法的朋友，躺在一大袋洋蔥上，兩人依然止不住地咯咯發笑。

　　這本是平凡無奇的景象，Merlin卻感覺自己的鼻頭發酸，胸口緊得無以復加。

　　體態臃腫的旅館老闆娘從店裡衝了出來，罵罵嚷嚷，揮舞著雙手趕走了嘻耍的孩子們，指使著雜役收拾地上的布袋，再碎碎叨叨地一面擺動她肥胖的身軀走回室內，留下Merlin站在原處，久久無法挪動身子離去。

　　好一會，他才潦草地用手掌抹去雙目與鼻下的酸楚，轉過身，欲往家裡的方向走，卻沒料到Leon就站在他身後，眼神憐憫，不曉得注視了他多久。

　　「女王找你，Merlin。」他低聲告訴年輕的法師；Merlin感激對方沒有對自己的狀態作出任何評論。他繃著下頷點了點頭，安靜地跟在騎士身後，改往城堡的所在前進。

　　他不大記得Gwen同自己說了些什麼，而自己又是怎麼回應的。Leon護送他回到藥房時似乎與Gaius交換了一個眼神，可他一點也不在乎。

　　老御醫送走侍衛隊長，將門掩上才回來桌邊。

　　「Merlin，」他輕喚著目光懸滯的學生，「我曉得這不容易，但正大光明地使用魔法，為朝廷與卡美洛盡心，不正是你一直以來想做的麼？當初那名初來乍到、在嚴刑峻罰之下卻依然躍躍欲試，迫不及待想用魔法行善的男孩到哪去了？」

　　回答他的只有滿室的寂靜。

　　Merlin沒有開口，他沒有辦法告訴Gaius，他的魔法在離開阿瓦隆湖以後就彷彿陷入了沉睡，悄然無息，藏在他肌膚之下，然而他只能感知其存在，卻無法召喚它。

　　或許他的魔法有一部分也隨Arthur死去了。Merlin想。他只是想，但沒有說出口。因為Gaius會反駁他，他父親的靈魂也會反駁他；他是大地、天空與海洋之子，他即是魔法，而他還活著，他的魔法便亦然。

　　只是他的確感覺如此，他的魔法奄奄一息地蜷縮在他體內，不願意、也無法動彈。

　　一如他自身。

　　Gaius注視學生良久，最終仍沒有再說任何一句。進房以前他拍了拍Merlin肩頭，而Merlin坐在原處，緩緩闔上雙眼。

　　這感覺像活在夢中，呼吸不真實，碰觸不真實，想法與記憶也不真實。

　　Gaius恢復帶他出診，但老醫師只負責那些病得太久或太複雜的病人，其餘的輕症一律交由Merlin照料：連日乾咳的農夫、用錯藥粉治療痤瘡的少女、扭傷腳踝的趕豬人，不同症狀的患者在他面前落座又離開，他看著他們難受的神情、傾聽他們困擾的抱怨，可這些情緒只彷彿流水，滑過他耳際卻從未真正留下任何痕跡。

　　直到某日他著手檢查一名被母親抱著、手臉爬滿濕疹，正嚎啕大哭的嬰兒時，他的魔法倏然乍現，一閃而逝，但Merlin還是感覺到了，就在他的指尖與孩子皮膚相觸的瞬間，深埋在他臂裡的魔法動了一下，彷如蝴蝶振翅，卻隨即又恢復了平靜。

　　Merlin很快收回注意力，確認了患部的病情，囑咐那名憂慮的母親需要注意的照料事宜，並交給她一些藥膏讓她塗抹在兒子身上，好緩解幼兒的不適。

　　目送感激的年輕女人抱著稚子離去之後，Merlin低下頭，望著自己併攏的雙掌一會，接著扭頭，緊盯不遠處桌上的藥盒，試圖讓匣子自動扣合。

　　依舊毫無動靜。

　　他淺吐一口氣，站起身，探手蓋上藥盒，動身返家。

 

　　成為一名專職學徒，代表Merlin再也無需從事無窮無盡的勞動，代表再也沒有洪水一般的雜務等待他完成，讓他每日忙得進門以後只想倒在床上，再也不動。

　　他多了太多時間思考，太多時間停下。他曬藥，他磨藥，他煮藥、燉藥，也送藥；只是在這些時候，他總會不自覺地逐漸慢下動作，直到老師呼喚他的名字將他喊回現實，他才會如夢初醒地接續手上的忙活。

　　他曉得每一次Gaius都注視著他，然而為此他也束手無策。

　　他被困在將醒未醒的夢境，放任空虛把自己溺亡。

　　一日他正準備為老醫師出發跑腿，在門外幾乎撞上了正欲進門的Percival。高大的騎士如同一輛猛然煞住的牛車，吃驚又氣喘未平地盯著他。Merlin朝對方擠出一抹訕笑。騎士的視線自他臉上落到他手裡的藥瓶。

　　「你要……出門？」Percival問，再度抬首，雙眼圓睜，老實的面容寫滿了欲言又止。

　　在眾騎士中，Percival屬於Merlin比較熟稔的那一群，然而他們並沒有那麼親近。當Merlin遭遇困難時，他首先求助的並不是對方，而是Lancelot；當他需要某個人掩護、照看他後背時，他也不會找上對方，他會去找Gwaine。

　　Percival對Merlin而言，是他可以安心信賴、卻不是他甘願犧牲性命，只求換他活下的那人。

　　只是這些人都不在了。

　　「去趟下城區。」Merlin回答，不解但耐心地等待對方自行退開。出乎他意料的，Percival再次開口，他的聲音平穩而單純。

　　「我可以和你一道去嗎？」

　　Merlin眨了眨眼，很快收斂起他的訝異。「可以。」他點點頭，「當然可以。」

　　Percival特意放慢了腳步，讓他們並肩行走，但他並未嘗試與Merlin交談，Merlin也甘於現狀，逕自任沉默一路蔓延，兩人都若有所思。

　　年輕的學徒將藥劑交給行動不便的老鐵匠以後就退了出來。他們再一路從大街走回城堡，最後在廣場上分手。Percival始終沒有提起當初究竟為何前來藥房，而Merlin也不打算過問。兩日之後騎士再度造訪，Merlin沒有多問，只是放Percival進門。整個下午他們就在一片安靜之中準備治療傷寒的湯藥。

　　他推辭了Leon邀請自己參加騎士團練、順帶看顧那些手腳笨拙新人的提議，但他沒有婉拒過Percival的相伴。

　　他們都失去了最親近的人，在這點上，他們是平等的。

　　有了副團長作陪，白天的Merlin終於感覺自己能靜下來，停在某一處，不需要再四處盲目遊走，以排解身上那股持久不散的中空，然而每待夜幕低垂，星子冉冉升空，那些退於白晝的孤寂感就會再度回湧，將他淹沒。

　　他開始失眠。

　　他會在床上翻來覆去，輾轉反側，最後索性睜著雙眼，等待窗外傳來遙遠的雞啼，然後起身。有些夜晚他較平時走運，闔眼還能睡去，卻也淺得隨時會醒來，而那甚至比一夜不寐還要更讓他疲憊。

　　他試過鼠尾草，試過纈草，試過薰衣草、檸檬草、洋甘菊。沒一樣真正奏效。

　　多日欠眠令白天的他變得更加恍惚，雙手甚至會不自主地發顫，打碎器皿幾乎成了屢見不鮮的日常；Gaius從未出言譴責他，只是沉默地取來掃帚讓Merlin自行處理。

　　一日晚餐後，老御醫從木架上取過一小瓶藥水要Merlin收下。玻璃瓶內的深紫色液體似乎漂浮著不易見的點點幽光。那不是Merlin見過的任何配方。「這能幫助你入眠。」Gaius如此回應徒弟困惑的眼神。

　　Merlin接過小藥瓶，沒有再看一眼就收進兜裡。

　　臨睡以前，他坐在床緣，仰頭將助眠藥一飲而盡，乍然湧現的酸味榨乾了他的舌頭，幾乎令他反胃，但他還來不及嘔吐，跟著一陣濃烈又辛辣的苦澀再次席捲了他口腔，推擠著舌根，逼他將和著殘餘藥液的唾沫一滴不剩地咽下。他乾嘔著捶了胸口兩記，把空瓶留在床頭，倒回被褟內，閉上眼睛，靜待藥效發作。

　　Gaius的藥出乎意料的有用。

　　他一夜無夢，睡得深沉──太過深沉，以至於再有知覺時，天光已經乍現窗邊。

　　他大驚失色，慌張得幾乎從床上摔下來，七手八腳地更衣洗漱，衝進藥房，在被Gaius收拾過的桌上搜尋著任何可以墊胃的食物，一面盤算去到廚房端取早餐需要多久時間，而自己來不來得及趕在那傢伙遲到以前成功叫他起床，因為那人一旦在床上睡死了，要叫醒他簡直需要順帶把半個卡美洛也叫醒，而Merlin總是必須想出千奇百怪的花招，把永遠還在賴床的對方從昏迷狀態拖出來，畢竟Arthur只要一攤上睡眠，就會變成一條鼻涕蟲，完完全全、不折不扣，就只是個懶惰至極的大菜……

　　Merlin站在房中央，握著充當早餐的半截芹菜，忽然不曉得自己在做什麼。

　　他走回臥室，脫掉所有衣服，掀開被子躲進去，縮在毛毯的底下，環抱住膝蓋，感覺自己像剛被從湖底打撈起來，很濕、很冷。

　　從那之後，他拒絕喝下任何Gaius交給他的藥劑。

　　他沒有告訴過對方為什麼。

　　自此Merlin放棄強迫自己入眠，放縱意識載浮載沉於日與夜的交際。

　　他在滿月之夜向Gaius道過晚安以後就爬上床，安靜地仰躺著卻始終沒闔過眼，沒有間斷地直直盯著頂篷的一處裂隙出神。待圓月升至天頂，Merlin推開毛毯，下床，披上斗篷，套上皮靴，小心地穿過藥房而沒有吵醒Gaius，踏入陷於酣睡之中的街道。

　　深夜的大街瀰漫著潮濕的霧氣，月色藏在如紗的雲層之後，泛著若隱若現的白。寒涼侵蝕著他曝露在微光之下的肌膚，他拉起兜帽，融進不可見的暗影之內。月光為他迷惑來人，影子為他遮蔽蹤跡，黑夜掩蓋他，讓他順利避開所有衛兵與守夜人，鑽進通往地下密道的入口。

　　卡美洛地底的通道縱橫交錯如同蟻穴，但Merlin對所有出城的路線瞭若指掌。他從懷裡摸出一枚火摺，打亮了他平時藏在地道口附近的火炬。他走進狹長的通道，陰影在他身後張牙舞爪威脅著要將他吞沒，眼前的每一條路則都看起來幽深得暗不見底，而在他指尖，魔法逡巡薄如流水，彷彿下一秒就會滴出他體外。他握緊手中的火把，加大步伐。

　　洞外劈頭蓋上的清新空氣幾欲撲倒他。他喘著氣，仰頭凝望無雲的夜空。

　　其餘路途，他就算曚眼也能走完。

　　那片草地一如以往開闊。

　　曾經，他隻身在此對抗過那頭猖狂頑劣的巨龍，他降伏對方，並在之後召喚過牠無數次。他徵詢牠的意見，有時甚至仰賴對方的救助。他相信過牠、信賴牠，可同時Merlin卻又如此憎恨牠的欺瞞。

　　他渴望再一次信任Kilgharrah所言不虛，因為除此之外，他手裡已經什麼也不剩了。他的魔法衰微，君王消殞，靈魂殘破無依。

　　Merlin走進草地坐下。四周的樹林不過是遠處一抹黑壓壓的陰影，卻繞著他圍成一堵巨大的防護牆，將他鎖在正中央。他沒有解下斗篷，只是鬆開所有力氣向後倒去，任憑衣料向每一個方向飄散，最後穩穩落於他身下。

　　身邊的野草扎著他的臉，他沒有伸手拂開，只是將雙手交握，放在腰腹上方。

　　滿天燦爛的星斗寧靜地擁抱他，接受了他。

　　Merlin瞠大雙眼，抵禦著想哭的衝動，然後用力閉上眼睛，緊得眼瞼發酸，幾乎泛疼，也成功噙住滿眶淚水。他側過臉，將面頰更深地倚入草葉之間。

　　似乎有人過來，在他身邊躺下，可Merlin沒有睜眼，他曉得自己正在作夢，只是作夢，但一切卻又感覺那麼真實，真實得讓他希望那就是現實，因為那人探出了手，溫熱的掌心貼上Merlin冰冷的側顏。

　　Merlin的眼淚再也止不住地潸然而落。

　　 _別哭。_

　　他聽見對方如是告訴自己。他渴望張嘴，渴望說出 _別走_ ，可他沒有辦法控制他的雙唇、他的聲帶、他的口舌。於是他想，也只能想著：

　　 _我不知道該怎麼繼續。_

 _你知道的，Merlin，你總是知道。_ 他聽見對方微笑。他感覺對方微笑。

_等我回來。_

　　Merlin猛撲向前卻只抱住了虛空。他嗚咽一聲，在草地上蜷縮起來，淚水氾濫而出，洶湧地將他冲垮。他感覺自己支離破碎，被波瀾推上泥岸，四散在湖畔，深陷於灰濘，直到潮汐披著月光回湧，將他輕輕托起，重新拚聚在一塊，他的痛楚隨潮水退去，一股淡金色的光芒連同安穩返回他身上，如同一張毯子，覆蓋住他，沁入他體內。

　　居住在周圍樹林的鳥兒開始鳴唱。

　　他睜眼，看見天色正被日光染白，稀釋了黑夜。

 

　　返回藥房已近正午。Merlin推門入內，發現老師正坐在桌前，面色深沉而難解。桌上擺著兩碗燉菜與兩塊麵包。他們的午餐向來簡便。

　　「你去哪了？」Gaius問，不慍不火。Merlin猶豫片刻，決定據實以告。

　　「我睡不著，所以出門走走。」

　　聞言老師忍不住挑眉。「一整夜？」他問。

　　「我在草地上睡著了。」Merlin回答，很快又補上一句，「別擔心，我能夠保護自己。」

　　Gaius凝望著學生，眼神足以令Merlin如坐針氈。他在幾秒之後開口：「我並非憂慮你不能保護自己。」他說，指了指桌對面的位置示意Merlin坐下。年輕的法師幾步上前，侷促地滑進座位，刻意別開目光，緊盯面前那一小塊乾癟的麵包，不敢與老師對視。看見Merlin坐定，Gaius才繼續：「我注意到你不再使用魔法了。」

　　Merlin吞嚥了一口但沒有回應。

　　「以往你總會處心積慮，想在不引人注意的地方使些小手段：洗不乾淨的衣裳、生不起來的火、失手翻倒的水壺……但我已經有好些日子沒見到你用魔法處理家務了。一件都沒有。」

　　Merlin低垂著臉，繼續瞪視那塊麵包，上頭的空隙大如蜂巢。

　　「這與Arthur有關麼？」

　　聽聞Arthur的名字Merlin立刻揚起臉，回視老邁的御醫，望見老師面上浮現了然神色。

　　「我……向他坦白時，我答應過他，我的魔法只為他一人行使。」

　　呀然閃過蒼老的面孔，接下來是一片預料中的沉默。Gaius似乎猜到了學生近日異常的舉止與早逝先王有關，卻沒料到會是如此。他張嘴，似欲說些什麼，卻訥訥說不出半個字又閉上，沉吟半晌，才低聲問道：「這就是你拒絕擔任宮廷法師的原因麼？」

　　Merlin再度垂下腦袋，聽見老師的一席長嘆。

　　「Merlin……」

　　他緊盯著自己交握的手指，揉搓之下，好幾根指節脹紅而另一部分發白。「不，不單單只是這樣。」他停了一下才接續：「有一個預言……」聲音嘶啞，就連他自己都感覺詫異，但那並未阻止他，他抬起臉，凝視桌子另一端的老師繼續，「在湖邊，Kilgharrah告訴我，當阿爾比恩深陷危機，Arthur就會再度崛起。」

　　他並不願再次相信那頭信口雌黃的巨龍，可就算他不信又如何？倘若Arthur真在不遠之後──阿爾比恩最迫切需要他的那日──歸來，Merlin卻來不及趕到他身邊，協助他、守護他──

　　這個念頭嚇壞了法師，他的呼吸變得深而急促，眼睛猛眨，趕忙搶在被恐懼淹沒以前將這個念頭自腦海中擰除。

　　「Merlin。」Gaius輕喚對方名諱讓Merlin回歸現實。他直直瞅著學生，眼神是Merlin前所未見的溫柔與惋惜：「我能活著照看你的日子也不多了……我只希望，你會一直清楚自己所做出的每個決定。」

　　「Gaius……？」Merlin蹙起眉頭，不能理解老師突如其來的憂傷，但老人舉起手，打斷了他正欲出口的話。Gaius微笑起來，帶著令Merlin迷惘的悲涼。

　　「吃完你的午餐吧，孩子。」他說，指指桌上的燉菜。

　　Merlin再望了老師一眼，歛下視線，安靜照做。

 

　　春雪初融之時，卡里昂使者抵達了卡美洛。謠傳卡里昂的Annis女王有意與卡美洛聯姻，特地選在五朔之前，派遣使者前來為姪兒提親。

　　Merlin抓住路過藥房的Percival，沒有耗費太多力氣就從對方口中確認了這項消息：女王盛情款待卡里昂的使者，對於婚約一事沒有立即點頭同意，但是承諾下輪滿月時分會再行回覆。

　　放走一臉歉然的騎士，Merlin開始焦躁地在藥房內徘徊踱步，直到剛退朝返來的Gaius進門，他立刻衝上前去，對著對方大發雷霆。

　　「她不能答應！甚至連考慮都不應該考慮！」若是成親，女王勢必會與新婚夫婿再誕下子嗣，卡美洛將會擁有一名新的合法繼承人，但那不會是、那就不會是──他幾乎是咆哮出口：「Arthur要是知道了會怎麼想！」

　　「Merlin！」聞聲瞬間Merlin僵在原處，發現老師雙眼圓睜、渾身發抖。這麼多年以來難得Gaius沉聲吼他。「Arthur已經不在了！女王需要一個人在她身邊支持她並保衛這個國家，如果有所必要，那人也可以是鄰國王儲！」

　　Merlin還在垂死掙扎，還不願放棄。「可這是Arthur的王國……」

　　「這已經不是Pendragon家族所統治的卡美洛了！」老人激動得幾乎咬碎本已所剩無幾的牙齒，淚光在他眼中閃爍，是在此時Merlin才意識到對於老師而言，親口說出這些話也等同用利刃割開他垂老的心臟，「你必須認清事實，孩子……這裡已經不是Pendragon家的卡美洛了……」

　　Merlin氣喘吁吁卻無法反駁。他的內心在瘋狂尖叫，而他大瞠著雙眼，不願讓淚珠滾出目眶。半晌，整室只有師徒倆粗糙的呼吸聲，一下一下刮在雙方心上。

　　「這裡是卡美洛。」最後他一字一頓地甩下這句，轉身拂袖旋進自己的臥房。

　　Guinevere在兩日以後再次召見Merlin。這一回，女王幾乎是卑躬屈膝地請他接下御前法師一職。

　　「我曉得你對先王有多麼忠心，Merlin，可我需要你，這個國家也需要你……」她柔聲說道，卻收緊了在身前交握的雙手，很快又鬆開。「我在這裡，以一位朋友的身分請求你，Merlin……難道對你而言，卡美洛已經不再重要了麼？」

　　Merlin倏然昂首，火光在他雙目之中跳躍。

　　「那麼妳呢？對妳而言，Arthur也不再重要了麼？」他詫異於自己的脫口而出，卻沒有一絲一毫的悔意。他看見Guinevere被這個直白的問句撼動得晃了一下，臉上閃過驚訝與傷慟，彷彿她也未曾料到Merlin居然敢在她面前提起Arthur的名字，但她很快收歛好情緒。

　　「Merlin。」她的聲音透著他不曾感受過的冰冷，「注意你是在和誰說話。我不是Arthur，我景仰他但永遠不會是他。這是他的王國，而我會用盡一切手段保衛這個國家，即使是要嫁給一個我不愛的人以鞏固軍援我也義無反顧。」她逼視法師，雙眼彷彿在白晝之下卻忽然被吞去的烈日那樣濃黑而不可測，「別質疑我對Arthur的愛。」

　　他們不歡而散，而Gwen在下一次卡里昂使者來訪時答應了婚事。

　　Merlin沒有參加婚禮。

 

　　歲月捲逝，老御醫的身體日益衰微。有時Merlin會在睡夢間發現老師咳醒；他的記憶力不復以往，步履蹣跚，腿腳乏力。曾有幾回年輕的學徒半夜被老師的喊叫聲驚起，趕到對方身旁搖醒身陷惡夢的老人，對方圓睜著混濁的眼珠卻不認得他，指著Merlin大咒混帳，甚至猛烈地擊打平日待如己出的年輕人，直到好一會後才慢慢認出學生，愧疚爬滿那張皺紋密布的臉孔。

　　長者每況愈下的健康狀況也波及到國家政務，大臣們紛紛婉勸Gaius退居閒職，改由他的徒弟Merlin接任宮廷御醫。Gaius總是溫和卻堅定地拒絕這項提案，而Merlin曉得，老師之所以還拖著垂暮之軀、苦苦立於議事大堂，全是因為明瞭自己毋願參與國事。

　　Leon與Percival先後來訪。對於他們先前沒有仗言反對女王聯姻一事Merlin仍氣憤未消，不等他們開口遊說，法師就冷著臉將他們請出藥房。

　　他離開卡美洛的那年寒冬凜酷，霜雪滿天。

　　一場瘟疫在冬季席捲了王國，幾乎帶走了整座下城區。儘管老邁的御醫憑靠多年經驗，再加上一點小法術的協助，救治了無數患病的人民，然而他最終卻也未能逃出魔掌。

　　Merlin試圖用自己依然衰疲的魔法治療他，但Gaius阻止了青年。

　　「命運有祂的安排。」老御醫握著他的手，虛弱但堅決地告訴年輕的法師，「我這一生也算是足夠了……但我很高興你選擇了回來。」

　　Merlin緊捉著老人枯瘦的手指，哽咽地說不出任何話，只能任由淚水淌滿整張臉。

　　三日之後，死亡帶走了Gaius。

　　女王下令焚毀所有遺體。Merlin親自用推車將御醫送至城外。他小心翼翼地將老人與其他罹難者放在一塊，隔著幾步之遙守著老人灰白的屍首，直到負責點火的衛兵禮貌地驅趕他，他才背過身去，強迫自己走回空蕩的居所。

　　聽說那一篝大火整整焚燒了三天三夜。Merlin沒有親眼見證火苗燃盡。他在當晚就趁著夜幕掩護，離開了居住十輪寒暑的都城。

　　他沒有向任何一個人道別。

　　他愛的人皆已不在此地。

 

　　入村以前，Merlin爬上了附近懸崖，居高臨下俯瞰他的故土艾爾鐸。小村莊在漫天晚霞之下吞吐著裊裊白煙，居民安閒地在聚落間穿梭遊走，準備返家歇息。他再望了一眼Arthur曾率軍從匪徒手中拯救出來的家鄉，才轉身策馬下山。

　　母親站在家門外迎接他，敞開雙手，深深擁抱翻身下馬朝她飛奔而來、久未逢面的愛子。Merlin收緊手臂摟住母親，用盡所有力量汲取對方身上的溫暖，幾乎再也不想放開；首先鬆手的卻是Hunith，她捧著兒子的臉好好端詳一會。

　　「你瘦了好多。」她說，眼角含淚地輕拍他面頰，「快進來，我得好好把你餵飽。」

　　他點頭，跟在母親後頭步入那間低矮、狹小，卻為他遮蔽過無數風雨的草屋。

　　母親的食物安撫了他的心靈，卻沒有辦法讓Merlin完全忘懷，艾爾鐸的生活可以有多麼索然無味；Will的離去只讓這種感覺變本加厲。

　　有時他會到幼時與William一起玩耍的小溪釣魚，他會盯著清淺見底的河水出神，想像若是此時好友還在身邊，對方會說些什麼。

　　「Merlin你這個大蠢瓜。」Will會大笑著衝他嚷嚷，然後Merlin會猛站起身，狠賞對方後腦一記爆栗，順帶將對方推下河岸，Will會不甘示弱地從河底跳起來，把Merlin也潑得渾身是水。兩人會濕漉漉地笑成一塊，並在涼風颳來時連打好幾枚噴嚏。

　　Merlin收起釣竿起身，趕在黑夜吞噬落日之前返家。

 

　　他忘記是何時發現自己衰老得極其遲緩，近乎停滯。或許是鄰人無心的玩笑── _Hunith_ _的兒子看起來就跟他當年離開時一模一樣，一點改變也沒有_ ──或許是母親偶爾流露的悲傷打量，有時他會注視著水中自己的倒影出神，伸手碰觸鏡像眼角的細紋，看著漣漪擴散，揉碎整張臉，懷疑這些純粹出於自己的幻覺。

　　卡美洛女王於仲秋誕下一子，全國上下無不歡欣鼓舞地迎接小王子的到來。

　　聽聞這則消息時，魔法在他皮膚底下不安地鑽動，戳刺著血脈，而Merlin不願去想像，正蜷縮在母親懷裡年幼的王儲，金髮是否彷若朝陽一般燦爛，雙眼是否如同晴空一般湛藍。

　　這一年作物嚴重歉收，財庫幾乎見底的埃斯提爾王更加蠢蠢欲動，出兵卡美洛的風聲四起，在埃斯提爾領地上的每一間酒館、每一畝田地裡流動。

　　收稅的官吏把一切能夠徵收的糧食、物資，以及健壯的男丁都徵走了。Merlin必須衝上前抱住奶牛被帶走的絕望村民，阻止寡婦因為家中唯一的收入來源被斷，在盛怒之下攻擊稅吏，招來殺身之禍。

　　「你怎麼不去阻止他們！Merlin！你那些高貴的騎士朋友們呢！這會兒他們又在哪？」女人蠻橫地推開他時往旁邊地上啐了一口。村民們逐漸散去，Merlin依舊站在原地，用手抹過半張臉，將上頭的塵泥擦得更髒。

　　「來吧，Merlin。」母親走過來，撫著他單薄的衣袖，領著悵然的他回家。

　　戰鼓在立冬時響徹雲霄，埃斯提爾王與為父不久的Dorian親王雙雙親自領軍出征，嚴酷的天候讓交戰雙方陷入苦鬥。

　　Merlin在拂曉前夕披著斗篷溜出村外，小心地掩蓋自己的蹤跡，並沿著溪水一路溯源而上。他隱約在風中聽見刀劍鏗鏘，戰士們的嘶吼在林間交織，可他心裡明白，兩軍交戰之地還在十餘里外，自己這些聽聞不過是幻覺作祟。

　　可眼前突然浮現的那一大片絳紅還是讓他站住腳步。他巍顛顛地走到河畔跪下，用雙手捧起身邊的一塊大石，高舉過頭，用力砸入凍結的河面，瞬間碎冰四濺。Merlin在氣喘不平的呼吸之間，將一手插入冰寒刺骨的溪水內，頃刻一整條溪河在一片雪地之間再度浩浩漫流。

　　他看見代表卡美洛的殷紅遍布整座戰場，和血汙融成一體，在或著泥壤的白雪上醒目異常。Leon一腳踹開一名埃斯提爾士兵，再補上一劍，猙獰的臉上滿是不曉得誰人的血。不遠處，Percival用大斧斬開一個敵軍的肩膀，他的怒吼一併嚇退了周圍好幾名黑甲兵士。率領卡美洛軍隊的Dorian親王正駕著駿馬，高舉寶劍，示意其餘部隊乘勝追擊，繼續前進，顯然此舉勝利卡美洛勢在必得──

　　一支羽箭破空而來，正中親王胸口，讓他直接摔落下馬，也讓Merlin向後跌回現實。

　　 _他會在三日之後死於感染。_ Merlin顫抖地想著，河水最深之處已經向他昭示了親王的命運，而Leon會接手指揮，大勝這場戰役並一路追擊，直到兵臨埃斯提爾城下。埃斯提爾王會不得不投降，表示願與卡美洛簽訂停戰協議，並割讓四分之一的邊際領土，作為與卡美洛停戰的代價；艾爾鐸會被納入卡美洛疆域，Merlin與母親會再度成為卡美洛的子民。

　　已經沒什麼是他能幫上手的，Leon與Percival性命無虞；即便失去丈夫，堅強的Guinevere會再次挺過艱難，其下所統御的卡美洛王國，仍能屹立不墜。

　　還不到Arthur歸來的時刻，這還不是阿爾比恩最需要永恆之王的存亡關頭。

　　Merlin搖晃地站起來，雪地上的足跡是一片凌亂。他不曉得若是卡美洛真屈於劣勢，自己究竟會怎麼做。是出手幫忙？抑或僅只護住曾經與他交往最深的幾人？可他知道，只要一息尚存，Leon與Percival決不會讓敵人玷汙卡美洛任何一吋土地──

　　 _但唯有大難將至，Arthur才能再臨塵世。_

　　放任騎士遇難的念頭嚇到了Merlin，讓他再次跌坐回地上。他喘著氣，注視遙遠的山頭之後，旭日正慢慢升起，他周身卻如同身下白雪，只有無盡寒涼。

 

　　Leon在戰後代表卡美洛前來接收領土。埃斯提爾的部隊離開以後，他造訪了Merlin家裡。Hunith熱情地用清水與所剩不多的果乾款待騎士團長，一面為貧寒家境致歉，Merlin則生疏地站在距離騎士三步之遙，面上表情深不可測。

　　Leon對著Merlin尷尬卻溫和地微笑，一邊讓Hunith別為自己忙碌，表示現在的狀態已經足夠舒適。Hunith笑笑，低聲說著兩人許久未見，應該有許多話想聊，自己先出門餵雞，留下他們在屋裡對視。

　　Hunith離開以後，Leon停了片刻才開口：「Merlin。我今天不是以卡美洛騎士的身分拜訪，我──今日的我，只是一位想與故友敘舊的老人。」Merlin盯著騎士半晌，後者始終保持著疲累的微笑，直到Leon感覺太不受歡迎，想起身藉口告辭之際，Merlin的臉色才終於化軟，肩膀傾頹下來。

　　「你的臉怎麼了？」法師問。

　　「這個？」騎士伸手，輕撫著一道由下而上撕裂他半張左臉的巨大刀傷。傷口已經縫合了，但患處肌膚仍呈現不自然的紅腫，「狠踢埃斯提爾屁股的紀念品。」他笑了一下，少了幾分少時的豪爽，多了幾分戰後的滄桑。

　　Merlin用目光描繪那處刺眼的傷一會，最後起身離開倚靠的土牆，走近騎士，探出右手貼覆那一道醜陋的裂痕，無視對方的輕微瑟縮，低喃一句咒語，一瞬金光閃過兩隻眼睛，收回手掌時男子臉上的創口已經癒合，只剩一道不甚顯眼的疤。他退開，聽見對方低語著道謝，溫和的面容掛著友好、不帶芥蒂的微笑，令Merlin也忍不住勾彎唇角，報以淺笑。

　　「在小農莊生活的日子好嗎？」Leon問他，Merlin聳了聳肩。

　　「不好不壞。這裡最刺激的事莫過於撿柴時需要跑贏感覺領地被侵犯的暴怒野豬。」

　　Leon咧開嘴：「你肯定做得很好。以前遭遇盜匪時你逃跑的速度可是一流的。」

　　「嘿，」Merlin齜起牙，假意噓聲對方，「我可暗地裡拯救了你們披著鎧甲的騎士屁股不曉得多少次，少不知好歹。」

　　Leon大笑起來。「那倒是。我也欠你一聲正式的『謝謝』。」他收斂笑意，眼神認真而誠摯：「謝謝你，Merlin。」

　　面對這樣莊重的致意，Merlin只感覺心底更加罪惡，於是他岔開話題：「你的……頭髮白了不少。」他指了指參雜在騎士紅髮裡的幾線銀絲。Leon微笑，稍稍別開視線。

　　「噢。咳。你曉得……女王陛下在處理她認為正確的事情時態度能有多『堅定』，特別是親王又不幸遇難……」發現Merlin沒有回應，Leon抬首，望向樣貌依然年輕的法師，「如果有人能適時幫忙我與Percival爵士勸說陛下，或許它們能生得慢一點。」查覺到對方持續的沉默，他合攏雙掌，手套皮革在擠壓的力道下嘶颯作響，「我在說什麼呢，腦袋在戰場上挨了一記，現在都不大靈光了。」他淺淺一笑，站起身來，「只是希望你知道，卡美洛堡的大門永遠為你敞開。」

　　離開草屋時Leon低了低過人的身高，好避免腦門直直撞上橫樑。Merlin在門邊目送騎士走遠，高大的背影隱約被寂寥纏繞。隊長自隨從手裡接過韁繩，翻身上馬，對上法師視線時他抬起右手作為道別，而Merlin恍然有種預感，這大概會是他們最後一次見面。

　　他站在原處，直到卡美洛的人馬全數消失於森林小徑，才轉身進屋。

 

　　五年後Hunith於睡夢中平靜逝世。Merlin在隔日早晨前來喚醒從不晚起的母親時，發現她悄然躺在床上，早已失去生息。他安靜地在床邊坐至晌午，才起身著手母親的安葬事宜。

　　為了掩蓋自己不會老朽的容貌，法師開始蓄鬍。幸虧他的毛髮生長迅速，茂密如同山林，很快就遮住了數年以來一紋未添的臉龐。

　　在Guinevere女王的治理之下，卡美洛舉國饒盛，即使邊疆偏遠如艾爾鐸，也不再有貧困百姓因為飢荒餓死的消息傳出。

　　可惜好景不常，女王由於連年勞碌，體況大不如前，在雨季之末染上風寒，雖然御醫竭力搶救，陛下的氣色卻依然日漸蒼白，傳聞指出Guinevere女王就連說一句話都會咳上許久，從不缺席的朝會已經暫停數日，國事全數仰仗深得她信賴的Leon爵士處理。

　　都城的居民在入夜後紛紛聚集到城堡之前，為女王點燈祈福，聽說那晚的廣場明亮得足以令月光都黯然失色。

　　然而這依舊沒能阻止謠言擴散：倘若女王果真不幸駕崩，Leon爵士將攝政年幼王子直至成年。耳語很快就自都城傳開，遍及全國。

　　Merlin坐在窗邊，注視家中Arthur曾經睡過的那片泥地，安靜地等待夕陽歸落山脈。當天幕染成深邃墨藍，星子閃現，他起身，隱入夜色之中。

　　避開巡邏侍衛向來不是難事，來到女王寢殿門前甚至未及午夜，他用魔法讓門外守衛昏沉睡去，從容步入房內。

　　上一次走進此處已是十餘載之前，曾經他日夜費盡心力打理這間臥室，縈繞在床柱間的麝香似乎仍未散去，牽拉著他的衣角，將他引向床邊；那一床織工細緻的被褥之下，曾經睡著一名王儲，後來是一代明君──此刻，只有卡美洛的女王，氣若游絲地躺在床上。

　　「祢是來接我離開的麼……？」Guinevere的聲音輕微的幾乎隨時會消失，但在一片靜謐的臥房，沒能逃過任何人雙耳。

　　人們總以為統治者大權在握，能隨心所欲、呼風喚雨，然而在死亡面前，眾生皆平等。

　　「不，吾友。」法師低聲回答，上前一步，走出垂紗的遮掩，「我從不願傷害妳性命。」

　　Guinevere聽見那道多年未聞、卻不可錯認的嗓音，在床榻上疲弱地掙扎著斜過腦袋，渴望確認那並不只是自己的幻聽。

　　「……Merlin。」她低語道。就著微弱月色，法師望見了淚光在女王那雙衰老的棕色眼眸之中婆娑，「這麼多年、這麼多年了……」她的容顏依然脫俗卻不復往昔絕美，時間流淌過她眼角，留下一道道細紋任由風霜填補，「你未曾答應過、未曾再見我……」

　　「Gwen。」法師走到故人床畔，側過身，讓月光照亮自己半張臉。曾經他們只是這座偌大城堡裡工作的一名男僕與一名女僕，然而滄海桑田，一切再也不同。「我從未真正埋怨過妳。」

　　沒有任何人比Guinevere更適合治理卡美洛。

　　可她終究不是Arthur。

　　女王從床被底下伸出垂危的手，顫抖的指尖探尋著舊人藏在袖袍之下的細長手指。肌膚相觸的瞬間Merlin擒住Gwen，將五根枯瘦的指頭一併收入掌心，他感覺魔法自指梢滑入Gwen體內，平撫了正折磨著她的苦痛。

　　「我知道，我大概活不過下次月圓……」她悄聲說道，語氣飽含虔誠，「我請求你，別讓卡美洛斷送在我兒手裡……」Merlin渾身一震，幾乎立刻抽回手掌，但他壓抑住這股衝動。「我清楚他體內流的不是Arthur、不是Pendragon家族的血液，可是，他身上的骨肉皆出自我身……他將會擁有Arthur的美德與他父親的善良，只要你願意領導他、教養他、輔佐他……」

　　Merlin緩緩撤回掌心。

　　「很遺憾我沒有辦法這麼做，Gwen。」看見對方臉上迸裂的錯愕神情，報復的暢快在他心底一閃而過，挾著罪惡一齊刺痛他的胸膛，「我沒有辦法……因為，有朝一日Arthur會回歸卡美洛，在百姓最需要他之時、在阿爾比恩最需要他之時，而當那一刻來臨，我必須在他身邊守護他──所以諒我無法答應妳的請求。」

　　「Merlin……你在說些什麼？」Guinevere蹙起眉首，彷彿正注視著一名害了瘋病的子民，眼神滿是不解與憐憫，「Arthur已經死了，多年前就死了……」

　　「他會回來的。」Merlin肯定地頷首微笑，信心在他目光之中熊熊燃燒，點明了幽暗的寢室，「巨龍曾如此預言。Arthur是永恆之王，是統一阿爾比恩的王者，Arthur不過是暫時沉睡在阿瓦隆湖底，只要我們需要他，他就會回來。」

　　「Merlin……」

　　「妳該歇息了，Gwen。」法師放柔嗓音，像哄著一個不懂事的孩子，「我施了魔法，妳可以安穩地睡過今晚，病痛不會來侵擾妳的夢境。願您好眠，陛下。」

　　他傾身，不顧對方的迷惘與驚惶親吻她額首，並用手拂過她被淚水浸濕的雙瞼，送她滑入深眠，再歛起衣袖自床邊退開。窗外月色如水，僅只轉眼，法師已經消失在厚重門扇之後。

 

　　很小的時候，當Merlin做著惡夢哭醒時，母親會把他抱在懷裡，輕輕搖晃，慢慢哼起一段歌謠。唱些什麼Merlin記不清楚了，只恍惚記得旋律溫柔而平緩，很快就撫慰了他的不安與心碎。

　　他將雙手環過胸前抱住自己，輕輕對著小溪哼起那首歌。在他面前，溪水潺潺，而他依稀看見母親與Will就在河的對岸朝他微笑。在更遠、更遠的山谷之間，是他思慕許久的卡美洛。他的青春、他的年少、他的忠誠與他的根基。

　　Guinevere下葬那一天，風和日麗，陽光和煦而不螫人，送行隊伍一直從湖岸延續到都城廣場。Merlin藏身在岸邊的樹叢間，沒有讓任何人看見。他注視年幼的王子手捧一朵血紅的罌粟，踮著腳，將花送給躺在亡船內的母后，距離太過遙遠，Merlin無法辨識小王子的目眶是否紅腫，雙瞳又是什麼色彩，然而他棕髮上的皇冠，即使相隔兩岸，仍熠熠直射法師雙眸。

　　Leon站在王子身後，陪著全國人民等待承載女王的船隻飄遠。當木舟抵達湖心，攝政王舉手，號令弓箭手將火苗送入船中。

　　那時Merlin低下頭，但在淺岸的湖水之下，他沒有看見Arthur的臉，現在面前清澈見底的艾爾鐸溪亦不見王的身影。他除去鞋襪，赤著腳走入溪水內，水溫清涼，舔拭他腳背，卻在每一滴涓流之間隱含著躁動。他仰頭，朝卡美洛的方向眺望，感覺有什麼正潛伏在遠方天際，準備在不遠的某日，伺機洶湧而起。

 

　　夏秋交替，戰事匍匐的預感依舊在他心底徘徊不去，他努力躲避，將心思投放到尋求診治的病人身上。救回險些因為意外失去一條腿的小Jenkins後，Merlin善於醫術的消息不脛而走，抱著大小傷病的村人絡繹不絕上門求診；起先Merlin仍有所遲疑，可艾爾鐸地處偏遠，能找到一名精熟草藥的醫師簡直難上加難，重拾藥箱更令Merlin憶起跟在老師身側幫忙的日子，加上行醫所得的報酬，相較於他磨破雙手辛勤耕作換來的微薄收穫，除了足夠自己生活，甚至有餘分送附近家計更為貧困的家庭，於是在Merlin回神以前，他已經成為村裡唯一、也是最受敬重的醫者。

　　也正因如此，Merlin才能夠在Gwen離世以後不必進城任何一趟；倘若他需要只有首都才販的珍貴藥材，就委託住在村口的小夥子Adams入城賣貨時順帶捎回來。他並不認為城內還有多少人認得自己；他只是不確定自已有勇氣在面對那些臉孔的同時，忽略他們即將墮入苦難的預視。

　　然而當Hawkins家的小兒子與他年邁的祖母，合力扛著昏迷的寡母闖進Merlin家裡時，他就曉得，這一次自己勢必無法逃過親赴卡美洛城。

　　「咬她的不是普通毒蛇。」檢查了女人小腿肚上的傷口之後，Merlin向憂心忡忡的家人宣布，「這是來自巴洛森林的黑蛇，牠的毒液天生帶有魔法，我需要同樣的毒液才能配製解藥。」

　　森林距離這裡需要不只半個月的路程，就算他們遠赴該地抓到毒蛇，也來不及趕回艾爾鐸調配藥劑；唯一辦法就是到卡美洛城內，向藏身在市集巷角的德奧罕行商購買毒液。這些走私者不信任任何人，然而他們的領袖在桀惴夫的峽谷欠過Merlin一條命，高大寡言的男子雖然冷血但有債必還，所以那命苦的女人與她一家老小活命的最後機會，就是Merlin親自入城找Arilva討要這個人情。

　　萬不得已，Merlin向鄰居借來一匹年輕力壯的母馬，策馬直驅卡美洛城。

　　通過城柵以後，除了前方道路，Merlin避而不視周遭景物，一心一意往市集前進，等到他無法再繼續牽馬步行，只好將馬留在市集外圍，打賞一名在旁玩耍的男孩一枚金幣，委託他看顧馬匹，才獨身走入市集。他走得很快，步伐急促，心思紛亂，視線壓得極低，甚至沒有注意到那名手裡抓著木馬的男童靠近。男童直直衝進他懷裡，險些把他撞倒在地。

　　「Aidin！」一名黃衣少婦急匆匆跑過來，拉開孩子，同時忙不迭地向Merlin賠不是。Merlin擺擺手，示意自己無礙，那位母親這才檢查了自己兒子，同樣無恙，一邊數落一邊拖著他離開。Merlin的目光自然地追隨那對離去的母子移動，直到兩秒後才意識到自己正望著什麼，然而已經太遲──

　　卡美洛堡就在街道末端，矗立著，一如多年前Merlin第一次踏進這座繁榮大城，那些喧鬧、吵雜與笑聲，沸騰不已的生命力遍佈都城的每一個角落，未曾衰減過；Arthur接手統治後，他貢獻所有心力──甚至無數次他自己的性命──只為讓所有人民在此地、疆域所及之處皆能安居樂業。

　　Arthur犧牲了自己，全是為了保護卡美洛周全，而Merlin卻要眼睜睜地袖手旁觀，任由Arthur放棄自己換來的一切毀於旦夕──

　　Merlin用雙手抱住腦袋，不停後退直到背脊磕上牆垛，他緩緩蹲下，將頭埋在雙臂之間，等待所有情緒再次散佚，激動平息，才扶著牆慢慢站起來，腳步蹣跚地向原本的目的地前進。

　　將康復泰半的寡婦送還家人照顧以後，Merlin躺在床上，沒有闔眼。窗外日月不曉得輪替了幾回，卡美洛城的景象始終在他腦海裡縈繞不去，那些平民的臉歷歷在目，他們微笑、擁抱、親吻，毫無知覺摯愛與自己將在不久之後的戰火中焚燒殆盡。

　　他幾乎能聽見那些慘叫聲，哀號，痛苦，母親、父親與孩子。無辜的人們。手無寸鐵。毫無招架之力。無法還擊，如同垂死麥作，任憑敵軍踐踏而過。

　　假如他搶先阻止正在玫西亞邊境集結的聯合大軍，或許他還能夠拯救這些人──可如此一來Arthur就不會再臨人世。

　　他不會復生，不會手持王者之劍自阿瓦隆湖崛起，回到他們身邊。

　　他可以挽救這些人，只要他親手扼殺Arthur重返凡間的機會。

　　Merlin用掌根抵住雙眼，痛苦地蜷起身體，沒有注意到自己何時墜入了夢境，直到發現自己在阿瓦隆湖畔，再次看見他的王。

　　Arthur就站在小船上，臉上沒有痛楚，沒有失望，沒有欣喜也沒有焦慮，就只是平靜地注視著Merlin。此時湖面上一陣清風吹過，而小船開始飄動，Merlin驚弓之鳥般回神，幾步跳進了阿瓦隆湖，湖水漫進他的靴子，拖住他的步伐，被浸濕的衣物如同墜了鉛錘，拉著他不斷下沉，可他掙扎著往前，踢著、蹬著，奮力擺動四肢，推動自己的身軀去追逐那一艘小船，但Arthur與他之間的距離只越來越遠、越來越不可及，而湖水拽著他、纏著他，將他扯入泥沼內，水淹沒了他的口鼻，灌入他肺裡，如同嗆入火焰，在胸腔內灼燒。

　　陷入黑暗以前，他記住的最後一眼，是Arthur凝視自己湖水藍的深邃雙瞳。

　　他在床上醒來，無法自持地淚流滿面。

　　他以為自己會就這樣死去。他渴望自己就這樣死去。空洞、破碎、孤獨。但他曉得沒有這麼容易，命運女神總不讓人如願，祂會給予你需要、而非想要的事物。例如靈魂的另一半。例如他與生俱來的魔法。

　　他的魔法在心臟隱隱發光，分作兩支，一半流出他的軀體，化作織網沉沉包裹住他，另外一半則繾蜷在他胸腹，一下一下拍打著他的五臟六腑，鉗住百骸，扣住骨骼，晃動他、震搖他，殷切地想告訴他什麼。

　　好奇與驚懼同時在Merlin體內流竄，催促他下床，直到他踉蹌來到窗邊，那些躁動感才逐漸淡化，卻沒有完全消散。天空瀰漫著即將日出的灰白，正東的阿瓦隆湖上方，已隱約看見朝陽洩漏的光芒。

　　 _當阿爾比恩深陷危機，永恆之王將再度崛起。_

　　他彷彿能聽見千里之外，Bayard國王的繼任者號令玫西亞與莫拉的聯合部隊朝卡美洛進攻。Leon在嘶喊，鼓舞卡美洛的騎士奮力一搏，背水一戰，抵禦敵人侵襲。鮮血遍地，兵器相交的尖銳金鳴不絕於耳。卡美洛的精兵雖撓勇，卻依然寡不敵眾，很快聯軍就逼著Leon下令退守都城。

　　就是這次了。

　　Merlin曉得城牆在如此猛烈的攻勢之下抵擋不了多久，他必須盡快趕到阿瓦隆湖迎接終於歸來的Arthur，因為此時的卡美洛需要他──他的人民需要他──Merlin也需要他。

　　法師跌跌撞撞衝出門外，幾步躍上鄰居家的母馬，雙腿一夾，往阿瓦隆湖的方向狂奔而去。他沒有停歇，不知疲倦，直到身下坐騎氣喘吁吁 ，再也榨不出任何一滴體力才稍作休息，一待馬兒食飽，又繼續連日趕路。

　　即將再度見到Arthur的念頭完全佔據了他的腦袋。他幾乎是狂喜地穿越每一座森林、每一片草原，一路馳騁。沒有什麼能夠阻止他帶回Arthur。他感覺自己所向披靡，眨眼就能剷除所有阻礙──只要他的王再臨人世，終將太平迎來。

　　穿出茂密灌叢之後，阿瓦隆湖景完整地呈現在他面前。

　　山與水皆寧靜祥和如畫，彷若靜止。天空晴朗平和，萬里無雲，湖面之上視野開闊，足以一眼覽盡所有景色──

　　可這不是Merlin所想見的。Arthur不在湖邊，不在他舉目所及任何一處。他沒有看見那頭燦爛金髮，沒有見到那抹他深深思念的微笑與身影──

　　阿瓦隆湖沒有Arthur的蹤跡。

　　偌大的恐懼頓時襲上Merlin心頭，一口將他吞吃滅頂。

　　倘若Arthur不在這裡，那麼他會在哪？Merlin萬分確信他的魔法告訴他，Arthur即將重返人世，就是現在，就在卡美洛的土地，可他並不在阿瓦隆，不在Merlin送他離開的這處水岸，而──

　　Merlin倏然回首，遙望遠方山谷之間，漫天紅雲正籠罩卡美洛上空，不祥預感竄過Merlin脊柱，他的魔法在背心炸開，粗暴、急切地推擠著Merlin朝卡美洛的所在前行。

　　要說Arthur還可能現身何地，除了他耗盡一生摯愛珍視的故鄉以外，別無他處。

　　Merlin彈動手腕，扯開韁繩，策馬狂飆起來。

　　然而當他趕到卡美洛時已然太遲。兩國聯軍早已攻破城池，恣意在城中肆虐燒殺，下城區幾乎化作焦土，生靈塗炭，燒焦的肉味混雜著血的腥氣濃厚、暴戾地迎面撲來，令Merlin作噁。他出身鄉村的馬兒沒有見過這樣的景象，一下慌了，嚇壞，失去控制，一記跆蹬將背上的男人摔至地上，哀鳴著脫逃出城。

　　Merlin摀著脫臼的肩膀，強忍著劇痛爬起來，他感覺額首辛辣，黏稠的鮮血糊過眉眼，讓他形同半盲，只好用剩下的那隻手摸索著牆步步推進，一面感應Arthur的位置盡可能疾走而去。濃煙阻絕了他剩餘的視線，灼傷了他的呼吸。他身邊充斥著哭聲、尖叫，孩童哭喊著要求雙親，刀劍劈砍肉體的聲響忽遠忽近，伴隨著陣陣淒號，他的腳絆到好幾具屍體，但他不敢停下任何一步，因為他深知，唯有找到Arthur才能停止這一切。

　　途中幾名莫西亞士兵試圖攻擊他，Merlin厭惡地對他們揮手，任他們如同螻蟻般在眨眼間飛出視域之外。他拖著雙腳，經過好幾名倒在地上的平民，大多只存一口氣，Merlin想救他們，但內心知曉即使現在他停下也無法救活每一個人。他越晚找到Arthur，就會有越多人死亡。

　　必須先找到Arthur，才有辦法挽救所有百姓、挽救卡美洛。

　　體內的波動隨著Merlin每一步前進益發強烈，他可以感受到Arthur就在附近，就在這裡，就在這處市集。

　　他環視被敵軍洗劫、破壞過的廣場，滿地狼藉，蔬果與雜貨四散各處，上頭滿是無辜者的血液。下城居民的屍首橫陳在攤位和泥地上，婦孺的哭泣與慘叫不斷自遠處傳來，對比眼前杳無生息的市集，淒涼而悲愴。

　　Merlin站在原地喘息。他的魔法震動越來越劇烈，幾乎主宰了他的神智，空氣中混雜煙硝的血腥持續襲擊著他的鼻腔，他不甚清晰的視線內只殘灰白，然而他突然屏住呼吸，因為他曉得Arthur即將出現在他面前，就在不遠、就在這一刻──

　　一抹搖晃的人影浮現在門拱之下，筆直朝Merlin奔來，但身形完全不似Arthur，更似一名女人，一名大腹便便的女人，兩手捧著即將臨盆的肚子，滿面是血，一臉驚恐，顯然正試圖逃離緊隨著她的幾名追兵，在她步伐之後，幾支羽箭颼颼接連插進她足跟剛離的位點。Merlin急忙衝上前去，護住她後方，阻擋在那幾名莫拉弓手之前。法師冷酷地瞪視著那幾名惡徒，揚起完好的右臂，使勁力氣彎曲每一根指頭，掐緊了成拳的手，感覺魔法爭先竄出他的軀體，直直射入那些弓手體內，把那些莫拉人的內臟揉成爛泥。Merlin冷眼看著他們扭曲著臉孔，痛苦地瞪大雙眼，還來不及尖叫就倒地不起，但事情尚未了結，因為他感應Arthur仍未安全，急忙轉身，卻聽見身後孕婦逃走的方向傳來淒厲尖叫。

　　法師看見就在女人前方，有敵人駕馬朝著孕婦直撲而去，他緊急奔向女人，希望搶先騎士一步保護就要生產的婦人，但是距離太過遙遠，還需要幾步才能施法，於是他伸長雙手，渴望趕在對方抵達以前先行出擊──

　　銀鎧騎士落馬的同時，手中的長劍飛擲而出，直直捅穿馬前女人的腹部。

　　Merlin感覺世界戛然而止，然後一聲轟然巨響自天際爆開，蒼空降下一道霹靂炸穿他的敵人，毀滅兩側建築、連帶掀毀了大段鋪石路面。那名女人躺在正中央，她腹中的銳劍仍搖晃未停，萬籟俱寂，包括Merlin體內一直沒有歇止過的魔法，全都凝結在這一刻。

　　女人圓瞪的驚恐雙眼，無聲控訴著Merlin沾滿無辜百姓鮮血的靈魂，她腹腔的血液汩汩流入石板縫隙，蜿蜒如同卡美洛土地上無數條涓細溪河。

　　是在此時Merlin才意識到自己做了什麼。

　　他葬送了卡美洛，並再一次失去了Arthur。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 地名中英對照表：  
> 阿爾比恩 - Albion  
> 卡里昂　 - Caerleon  
> 埃斯提爾 - Essetir  
> 巴洛　 　- Balor  
> 德奧罕　 - Deorham  
> 桀惴夫　 - Gedref  
> 玫西亞 　- Mercia  
> 莫拉　　 - Mora


	3. 1915

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BGM：[EZA- Burning House ft. Aaron Krause](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=k51LIYzc6Lw)

**一九一五年**

 

　　Merlin睜眼時天色尚黑。

　　他遲鈍地活動累積徹夜僵硬的肢體，吃力笨拙地抬手，拂去凍結在卡其衣褲上的薄冰，吸入兩口淺氣，感受刺痛自胸腔中心擴散；然後他回到了自己體內。

　　他還是他。破敗的皮囊與頹朽的靈魂。

　　他將自己從那樁橫倒的腐朽木幹內挖出來，扶著枯幹，小心、緩慢地打直腰桿。整片森林仍浸漬在夜幕中，貓頭鷹的低鳴飄送在松林間，融雪從磨損的破洞滲入他的靴子，泡著他冰冷的腳板。

　　他的呼吸依然疼痛，可他還不能停下。還不想停下。

　　兩手糙裂的甲縫裡，還留有乾涸的深赭血塊。他彷彿還能聞到煙硝與腥氣。還能感受到倚靠在胸前的重量。還不能停。

　　破曉以前他再次動身。

　　他沒有刻意朝哪個方向前進，只是一直往前，一步接著一步。遇見山丘，就爬；遇見溪河，就繞過去，或是沿著河流走，走到狹窄得足以橫越的地方，他渡河（一次他錯估水勢上漲的速度，暴水將他沖到三英里外的淺灘，他耗費一個上午，終於用雙肘將自己拖離溪邊，自此他對待河川總特別謹慎）。當夜深得舉目看不見任何一吋，他會停止前進，找一截枯幹或是突岩棲身，隔日繼續。

　　他不曾進食。

　　空絞的胃、顫抖的十指、直冒的冷汗偶爾會令他在樹林中倒下。有一、兩次，恢復意識後他發現幾雙眼睛正在不遠處虎視眈眈。每一回他都會閉上雙眼，等待對方撲上來，撕開自己的喉管，等待一切結束，可牠們永遠只守在十呎之外，拱著背，齜牙低吠，直到他再次睜眼，狼群早已消失，暗夜中的雪地僅他一人。他的魔法再度保下了他。於是他只得掙扎起身，拖開步子繼續向前。

　　他沒有計算走了多久，走了多遠，或是什麼時候要真正停下。

　　他就想往前，走到不能再走，走到精疲力竭，到雪地反光致盲雙眼。也許快了。他的視線日益模糊，幻覺不時入侵。幾次他看見一抹卡其身影出現在遠處，儼然挺拔，然而待他靠近，四周又只剩他沙沙的腳步聲。也許他離失去理智不遠了。如果他不在這裡，不記得，就算沒死，也不能算活著。等同於解脫。

　　魔法在他肌膚底下竄動，不安但順從。

　　他在樹林中前進，卻從未想過有一日樹林也會抵達盡頭。針葉林斷絕在一處山崖邊。Merlin站在崖底，仰頭往上眺，斷崖並非高聳直入天際，在老鷹盤旋的下方十多呎，隱約能見岩塊突出峭壁，那似乎就是崖頂。

　　他可以往上爬。Merlin思索。找條緩坡繞道上去。可上去了又如何？每一條路都有終點，每一座懸崖都有邊緣，除了他的生命，不斷、不斷地延續，只為了一次、再一次的失敗。

　　這場仗他已經打了太久。他不想贏了。

　　當一枚雪花落在他幾乎失去知覺的鼻尖時，他才注意到這片山頭又開始降雪。雪花黏上他過長的瀏海、結痂又凍傷的顴骨與新冒的髭髯，一小部分被呼出的熱氣融化，又很快凍結成冰。

　　他低下頭，環視周身，發現自己正站在一片空地的中央，而他掌心底下扶著的，顯然是一座房屋地基的角落，大概是多年前出於某種原因被毀壞、捨棄、荒置，時至今日，只有在嚴厲天候與歲月磨損之下殘缺的砌石還存在。

　　也許就是這裡，也許就是這一天。

　　他牽動嘴角笑起來，就在他忘記要如何去微笑的時候。肌肉僵固太久，有點疼痛，可他享受著這種疼痛，因為他知道，自己還有另一場新的戰爭要打。

　　只是對手不再相同。


	4. 1315

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BGM：[Gavin Mikhail - I Will Follow You Into The Dark](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lCPRagQHhBw)

　　 **一三一五年**

 

　　雨下的時候多，停的時候少，潮濕持續了整個夏季，入秋也不見緩和的趨勢。Merlin站在歇憩棚的棚簷邊緣往外眺，視野可及的田野一片蒼茫。

　　「我都不敢指望雨會停了。」Austin走過來，站到Merlin身邊，目光同樣落在被雨水浸濕的泥地。數月之前，那裡本該是座豐收的麥田；異常濕冷的氣候讓他們用了更多時間與氣力收割莊稼，卻只裝滿牛車的一半不到。棚架下，幾名農人強打歡顏，試圖提振同伴的士氣，然而更多人的愁苦都深得難以化解。來上工的人數同樣隨著天氣更迭；一些人比較幸運，康復後再次回歸耕作行列，部分的人則再也沒出現。「有時候我懷疑，這是神給我們的懲罰。我們不夠努力、不安分守己，沒有善待那些需要幫助的人，神要懲罰我們的自私、怠惰，才給我們這麼惡劣的收成。」

　　Merlin轉過來，瞅著Austin。他安靜了好片刻才開口：「這不是神的懲罰。」他說，「即便是，也不是降臨給你的。」

　　Austin轉過來回視Merlin。

　　「我路過很多地方，遇見很多人。你是第一個願意停下來，對我伸出援手的。」Merlin說，他壓低聲音，將音量控制在只有彼此能聽見的範圍，「如果神會用這種方式對待一個善良的人，那麼祂不值得人們的信仰。」在對方的眼神改變以前他率先別開臉，讓視線落回雨勢即將小得能讓他們恢復工作的土地。

　　最後一滴雨被泥壤吸收時，Merlin拽起耕具，走出棚架的庇護，步入田野間。

 

　　卡美洛傾覆後，古教式微，新教崛起。人民出於恐懼，再度開始圍捕任何被指控施行巫術的對象，魔法族群被迫遁回地下，苟延殘喘漸至消失。當年的Merlin會對這樣的不平深感痛絕，現在他則已不再詢問為什麼。

　　Arthur死亡的那一日，他就停止詢問為什麼了。

 

　　勞動間，Austin未曾與他攀談。工作結束後，他們安靜地並肩回家。Austin的妻子Shana正半蹲半跪在火堆旁，用木匙攪拌著陶壺，烹調著晚餐。她看上去比她年紀該有的身材還瘦小許多，四肢相較於豐腴的軀幹過於纖細，寬鬆的衣衫掩不住她腹部的曲線。預計再兩個月，Plowman夫婦就會迎來他們第二個孩子。長子Gregory剛滿三歲不久，在發現Merlin善於雕刻木偶後，迅速將對方納為自己最喜愛的人。

　　錦葵與香芹的濃烈氣味瀰漫在矮屋內。Shana將粥分成幾份放在木盤上，把晚餐遞給丈夫。Merlin跟在Austin之後進門，鬆開牽著Greg的手，讓男孩從母親手中接過自己的食物。Shana將Merlin的份塞入他手裡，到兒子身邊席地坐下。他們的膝蓋碰在一起。Merlin握著自己的盤子，走近Shana俯下身，將盤中三分之一的粥撥進了對方盤內。

　　「妳應該多吃點。」他柔聲說道。女人只是瞪著他，然後別開眼，埋首晚餐。

　　Austin在火的另一端看著他們但沒有說話。Merlin收回手，轉身緩慢繞過火堆，在Austin附近坐下。他們沉默地用餐，只有木杓刮著餐盤的鈍響充斥著矮房。

　　Austin低沉的嗓音在晚餐接近尾聲時打破了寧靜。「我母親告訴我，你要相信神的安排。神有祂的旨意，祂所行使的一切都有祂的道理。」他頓了片刻，「即使這不是對我們的懲罰，神如此安排也有祂的意義，當時候到了，神就會揭露祂的目的。」

　　Merlin盯著Austin，壓抑所有湧上舌尖的話。

　　「我只能相信，相信這些苦難有其意義，因為，否則，我怕我會失去所有力氣。」男人低語，「如果我停下，就再也走不動了。」

　　Merlin將目光移回火堆，暖焰搖曳的火光將每個人投影到年久失修而剝落的內牆上，從他的角度看去，Shana母子的影子是兩團相依、朦朧的灰。

　　「你做得很好，Austin。」他悄聲告訴對方，「Shana、Greg，以及還沒出生的孩子。你們都會沒事的。」

　　Austin沒有回應。就寢以前他們都未再交談。

　　Merlin枕上稻草堆。男孩悄悄靠過來，擠進他臂彎。孩子身上帶著幽微的奶香與塵土的氣味。他隻手寬鬆地攬住Greg，注視破損牆內暴露出的稻草與泥土混合物，聆聽Plowman夫婦在不遠處低聲討論積欠領主的租金。他們已經遲交三天，而上一次領主才當著眾人面前放話，要是超過一星期，他就要收回租地。

　　Greg倚在他身上睡得恬熟，對於父母的憂慮渾然未覺。

　　他的感應始於八個月前。他們經歷了嚴酷的一年，雨太多，氣溫一直很低，作物的收成延遲，馬吃不夠燕麥，牛產不出奶，所以人都在期待來年，可來年並未更好；冬天來得太晚，入春後則又濕又冷，待除的草量大增，幾次洪患淹沒了山谷內的作物。他眼看著周遭人們的生活急速下墜，直到某一日，那股波動擠入他體內，將他搖醒。

　　魔法告訴他，Arthur將現於西方，於是他啟程。

　　他所行經之地皆緩慢地腐爛，莊稼倒塌敗壞，田地被棄置而荒蕪，羊隻軀幹滿布爛瘡。波動藏身在屍首之間，微弱如同垂死者的呼吸。

　　Merlin並不畏懼饑荒，但他身邊的人民害怕。他在他們的眼中看見疲憊，看見絕望。

　　在Plowman家醒來的那一天，他聽見Shana忿忿的指責與Austin溫和的安撫。收留一名陌生路客無疑對家中景況雪上加霜，可Austin依然堅持Merlin待到腿傷復元。

　　然後他就一直待下去了，說不清是由於感應到源點就在附近、想償還Plowman一家的恩情，還是Greg純真雙眼中映照出某種他想要守護、卻放棄過太多次的，那剔透、珍貴的事物。

　　百年來曾有幾次，他想像Arthur歸來那一日，當他看見Merlin所做過、所放任過的事，他還會不會再用他闔眼前同樣的眼神注視自己。這些念頭總會把他從邊緣拉回來。有時──那些波動未臨的日子──他感覺Arthur正在遙遠的宇宙中看著他，看Merlin如何看護他的子民、如何任由他們受苦。

　　他試著不在脆弱的時刻想起這些。

　　Greg踮起腳尖，將一只木刻的龍塞進Merlin手中。「吼。」他說，小小的笑臉在朝霧中有些模糊。

　　Merlin輕輕握住龍尾，將龍首朝向男孩。「吼。」他仿效著對方回應。Greg被逗樂地咯咯笑起，用兩指夾住另一隻展翼的飛龍木偶，抿起嘴模擬著飛翔的聲音，跑向園子的另一頭。Merlin直起身，瞥見遠處柵欄口，Austin牽著瘦弱的奶牛，疲倦侵襲了他整身，把他的肩背壓得傾斜幾乎垮下，Shana雙手掩著臉，狀似在哭。

　　「──我們不會像Gorman一家那樣的……」

　　「我們會！」

　　「我保證──」

　　Shana似乎不想聽完丈夫空洞的承諾，扭身托著腹部，快步跑進屋內，留下Austin牽著牛獨自站在風裡。空氣潮濕得不像會是個晴朗的日子。

　　Plowman家的未來正握在Austin掌中。Merlin想。他放棄了那麼多人、那麼多家庭，他能不能就救這一個。

　　「別賣掉Grace。」他趕在Austin走上小徑以前拉住對方，壓低嗓音說道，「孩子就快出世了，你需要奶，也需要除了耕作與販賣麥芽酒外的另一份收入。賤價不會有辦法讓你湊齊租金，卻會讓家裡離困頓更近。」

　　「但我能怎麼辦！」Austin低吼。遇見這個男人以來第一次，Merlin見識到對方的樂觀完全破碎，被時運輾壓得潰不成形。「我有一個家庭要照顧──就像你說的，孩子要出世了，我需要錢、需要工作、需要食物！沒有了租地我無法養家活口，我們會──我們會──」他鬆開纜繩，用力按住臉，「我不能讓Shana他們落得和Gorman家同樣下場。」

　　Gorman家的遭遇如同恐怖的枕邊故事在村裡流傳：家中支柱染病倒下，很快死神帶走了他；十四歲的長子繼承了少得可憐的遺產，企圖扛起家計，可男孩的體力始終有限，積欠地主的債租與勞務只逐漸高疊。Shana偶爾會帶一點燕麥和牛奶去探望大腹便便的遺孀，然而這些援助不過是杯水車薪。所有人都猜測他們一家可能熬不過這個冬天，但沒有人敢言明。

　　每個人都害怕同樣的事情發生在自己家中。

　　「你不會的。」Merlin說，將他動身前貼身藏起的最後兩英鎊按入Austin掌心，「繳了欠款和稅金，其餘的錢買些吃的和種子。你要撐下去。他們都靠你了。」

　　Austin瞪大眼睛，凝望著他。Merlin別開臉，躲避對方的眼神，壓低腦袋拍拍Austin肩膀，接過奶牛的韁繩，輕聲告訴他會幫他把牛牽回畜欄內。

　　Shana從Austin手中接過那一袋麵粉時一臉不可置信。當她望向Merlin，後者倉促擠了個微笑回應，轉而又把注意力放回他面前正讓兩頭龍偶互相追逐的男孩身上。他沒有辦法承受太多這樣的目光。

 

　　波動依然微弱，貼伏在他的肌膚殘殘顫抖，彷彿隨時會消失在Merlin夢境。

 

　　Gorman家的男孩在隔日現身於棚架。那是Merlin第一次見到這個男孩，帶著超出他年紀不該有的精疲力竭，步履闌珊地走近農工們。

　　「你母親還好嗎？John。」有人問他。少年搖了搖頭，失去光澤的金髮黯淡彷若垂死麥作。所有人都陷入了靜默。一名男子在離開棚架以前拍了拍男孩的肩頭。人們陸陸續續走進條狀田中，一如絕望動物涉入灰色的海洋。

　　Merlin盯著John，一股奇異的感覺滑過胃底，在他腹中盤桓。似乎有什麼不對。

　　魔法整天都推促著他靠近少年，而他不曉得為什麼。

　　雨似乎永遠不願意停。

　　下工後他找了個藉口讓Austin先回家，自己則留在棚架下，等待少年收工。躁動飽含在潮濕的空氣中，只待輕輕一觸就會傾洩而出。Merlin尾隨年輕的Gorman穿過整座村落，經過廣場與水井。離崗的人們紛紛返回村莊，有些三五成群趨向酒館，有些則走進炊煙裊裊的矮屋。村莊燈火隨著失色的星子逐漸亮起，卻驅散不了Merlin身後越來越幽暗的陰影。不安滑過他脊梁，在椎底徘徊不散，他想忽視，但他的理智不允許；他渴望加快腳步，又怕驚動前方少年。

　　有什麼事──不好的事就要發生了。

　　當他們終於抵達矮屋門口，一聲淒厲的哭愴自屋裡爆發出來。

　　男孩撒腿狂奔進屋，Merlin緊跟著衝上前去，撲上門欄，十指緊扣卻無法動彈。

　　一切再度歸於平靜。

　　感應不在了。


	5. 1915

　　 **一九一五年**

 

　　整地是第一步。

　　次日一早，他在太陽破出地平線以前起身，站到遺址的西側，面朝東，活動僵化的筋骨片刻。

　　寒風在他的鬢邊與眉梢織出一層薄霜，魔法好奇地在他龜裂的指尖跳動。他抬手時，魔法溫馴、靈敏地往前一躍，撩起暖風掠過石基，將白雪層層吹盡，暴露出霜白之下的黑灰色岩座。Merlin放下雙手，在朝日照射身際以前，轉身走進樹林，步伐相較於先前更堅定篤實。

　　這不是一件簡單的差事，但有了他的魔法，太陽還升不到天頂，一切就能塵埃落定。

　　他挑選了幾棵夠堅實、粗壯的松木，揮手將它們一一折倒。樹倒時壓折了鄰近的樹，棲居於樹上的動物紛紛驚起，在他身後四處逃竄。Merlin逕自往前，找到他想要的，然後命令魔法將它們斬下，連同被壓倒的樹木一起拖回空地。淡金的光芒捲起斷處，沿著林間空隙拖起木幹，掉轉方向，針葉繁枝掃在最後，如同一支巨型掃帚，在雪地留下一道道灰痕。他揀了十來棵，確定木料足夠以後才折返回營地。

　　他坐到一塊清理好的基石上，半瞇起雙眼，曬著初起的日光。虯髯上的冰晶逐漸融化，滴落在他的衣領、鈕扣摺邊，形成點點暗痕。魔法在他面前將松木一一去皮、截段，除下的枝葉被扔在一旁，遠看上去，彷彿好幾叢新植的灌木。

　　魔法不能理解這些行為的理由。Merlin感受到它的困惑卻沒有回應，只是要求它繼續手上的工作。

　　隱瞞只讓魔法的躁動隨著處理好的木料一段段往上堆疊；他無視之，任由它們層層累加。當所有的木幹都化為材段時，他站起來，揚起左手召喚他的魔法回來。

　　「你要幫助我，無論你願不願意。」他低語。

　　他的魔法一陣騷動。

　　「這是你欠我的。」他提高了音量，「你欠我太多太多。」

　　當他抬手迫使魔法返回木材邊時，波動抗拒著他的力量。

　　從他有記憶起始，魔法一直長居他體內，有時甚至能搶在他的想法落實以前率先動作；它是他一半的靈魂，與他同時降生於世界，同樣蒼老，同樣腐朽，但顯然不同於他這般墮落。

　　叛走的能量在他面前疾速旋轉、聚集，擾動、吸取周圍空氣壓縮進核心，如同一個張牙舞爪的、憤怒的無形高密度小球，直到它承受不住爆炸開來，揚起的衝擊波動劃破Merlin骯髒、厚重的卡其軍服，將他推倒在地，他的脊椎恰恰撞在幾個小時前魔法為他清理好的一塊地基岩磚上，遠處那一堆新鮮的建料，也被爆破威力掀得飛起，凌亂墜地，四處散落。

　　Merlin臥躺在雪地上，腦袋與後背疼得他兩眼金星直冒，四周一片狼藉，然而多年以來第一次，他縱聲大笑。


End file.
